Ghostalia
by KawaiixKawaii
Summary: Mai brings her 'friends' to SPR since they have a case. Who are these people? Why are they so suspicious? Why do they call Mai Tokyo? Who exactly is Mai and those people? Rated T for Language in later Chapters. (JUST READ IT, JESUS CHRIST -Lovi) (Kawaii: Shut up and let them read)
1. Chapter 1

***Note: Lovino is my sister's screen name thing.**

**Lovino: Hi.**

**Kawaii: Hey. **

**Lovino and Kawaii: And we're sisters. **

**Lovino: You may call me Kai**

**Kawaii: You can call me Sop. **

**Lovino and Kawaii: We hope you enjoy this story.**

**Kawaii: As long as no one mentions England or London ^^  
**

**Lovino: Big Ben *Troll face*  
**

**Kawaii: Perv. =.= *Covers ears*  
**

**Lovino: I CAN'T WAIT TO GO TO BIG BEN, DRAW BIG BEN, TAKE PICTURES OF BIG BEN, MAKE YOU TOUCH BIG BEN, MAKE YOU KISS IT-**

**Kawaii: FGDDFSEGTDDdtr SHADAP! *Angry Troll face* It's on like Donkey Kong *Wrestles with sister**

**Disclaimer: Sis and I don't own Ghost Hunt nor Hetalia. If I owned Ghost Hunt, there would be a couple hundred seasons. If Sis owned Hetalia, there would be 1,000,000,000,000 seasons and Spamano lives and PRUSSIA IS DA AWESOME! **

* * *

**Mai's P.O.V. **

I walked with some of my best friends. Maybe I should use their aliases. The brothers are Lovino and Feliciano, English guy is Arthur, the Awesome king is Gilbert, Mr. Turtle attraction is Antonio, Mr. Katana guy is Kiku, Mr. Tall is Ludwig, Hamburger lover is Alfred, Long-haired boy is Wang Yao, perv is Francis, Violin player is Roderick and Mango girl is Maria-Clara. "Arthur, what is that?" I asked.

"These are scones." Arthur said with confidence.

"More like tortured crumpets." Maria-Clara teased.

"I think Arthur-san is trying his best to make _perfect _scones." Kiku said. I sighed.

"What's with the beer oh Awesome King?" I asked.

Gilbert just gave a grin. "The Awesome me is thirsty~"

"A-Anyway, we're going to meet my friends." I said.

"I bet they love hamburgers!" America exclaimed.

"They shall bow down to da awesome me! keseseseseseseseseseseses!" Prussia yells. '_Yeah, I bet Naru will._'

"K-Kuya Alfred, do you think they'll like us?" Maria-Clara asked. Oh, I think Maria-Clara likes Alfred.

"Of course they will cause I'M THE HERO!" Alfred exclaimed and laughed obnoxiously. I sighed as we finally got to SPR.

"Um..." I started.

"What is it, Tokyo-san?" Kiku asked.

"Why do you guys look like your kinda in the army?" I asked. Everyone looked at themselves. Well, Maria-Clara, Gilbert, Alfred and Antonio wore normal things. I sighed as they were gone fore a few minutes. They came back in normal clothes. "Okay, let's go." I opened the door to meet SPR.

"Mai...and some other people." Yasu said.

"Are they clients?" Monk asked. Well...

"Yes." I said. England ate some of his tortured crumpets- I mean scones. I led them to the couch and told them to sit down. I went in the kitchen and made several drinks. Tea for Naru, SPR and Arthur, Mango juice for Maria-Clara, sake for Kiku, coke for Alfred, beer for the Awesome King Gilbert, tomato juice for Antonio and Lovino, water for Ludwig and Roderick,a bottle of water with hello kitty's face on it for Wang Yao, wine for Francis and juice for North Feliciano. Once I got back, I got questioning looks from the whole team. I gave all my OTHER friends the drinks. I just hope Prussia doesn't ask for more beer.

"Hello I am Kazuya Shibuya and I am the CEO of SPR. What paranormal has been happening around you?" Naru asked in his fake polite voice with his fake smile.

Everyone glanced at Lovino who had his usual scowl on his face. "Tch..." he scoffed. "Not'a like I'm'a asking for'a your help.. It's because'a of my stupido fratellino..." Lovino said.

"Don't forget about Eyebrows' fail attempt in getting rid of it!" Antonio added, receiving a glare from Arthur.

Naru just nodded. "Has it attacked you?" He asked.

"Vee~ It'a did~ It also attacked'a Signor Inghilterra when he tried'a to chase'a it out!" Feliciano added.

"What?" Monk asked, not understanding Italian.

I sweat-dropped. Feliciano's dead. I told him not to tell them yet. "U-Um.. It means 'Mister Arthur '," I lied a bit. It did mean 'Mister England', but his human name _is _Arthur...

"Great save, Tokyo!" Alfred whispers in the background, his usual thumbs up and I just sweat-drop. Wait...Why isn't Alfred using my alias? I noticed that Naru noticed Alfred whisper it with his bat like hearing. He must have been trained in his bat cave. Back to the interview...

"Did it hurt you physically hurt you or emotionally hurt you by telling you that you burned your scones to death?"Naru asked. The room was filled with laughter... Well Except the two men in black, Arthur who was red of anger and Lovino who doesn't want to laugh.

"Well then!" Arthur hissed, gripping the handle of his teacup to refrain from having to curse the living ponies out of Naru.

"Don't worry Arthur, you'll beat the living ponies out of him once I do." I whispered to Arthur.

"Thank you Tokyo." Arthur whispered back. I nodded and tapped Arthur sighed.

"If it attacked you physically, did you get a bruise, bump whatsoever?" I asked trying to stop the irritating laughter... Wow.. I HAVE NARUHOLIC DISEASE! It's a disease where I am affected by Naru. Anyway, back to the point.

Everyone's face grew serious, especially Arthur. "Yes," Arthur replied.

"Where did it hit you?" I asked, taking Naru's question.

Arthur stayed quiet, making the tension in the room grow. "Dude, just show 'em," Alfred said, nudging Arthur.

A slight blush appeared on Arthur's face. "If I must..." he mumbled and started to unbutton his shirt.

"WHOA WHOA WHOA! PG-13 HERE!" Monk shouted.

"ONLY GUYS CAN SEE! OUT GIRLS! OUT!" Yasu yelled. All the boys agreed.

"I see what your doing." I said with a smirk. "You gonna be jelly if we fall in love with him if we find out he's a hunk."

"SHE KNOWS!" Yasu yelled. I gave Arthur a gesture.

"THAT'S NOT IT, GITS!" Arthur yelled, his face bright red from embarrassment and pride.

"AYYYY! MY EYES! THEY BURN!" Antonio yelled, covering his eyes. "I CAN'T BELIEVE THE PUTA'S STRIPPIIIING! ROMA, DON'T LOOOOK!" I would do something that Elizabeta would do. I grabbed a near by broom, and smacked all the people in the room, excluding Arthur. Since I needed revenge, I hit Yasu more.

"DON'T BE BABIES! NOW HE NEEDS TO SHOW US! SO SIT YOUR BUTTS DOWN!" I yelled.

"But-!"

"No But No Cut no Coconuts. NOW YOU!" I yelled and I pointed at Arthur. "JUST SHOW US SO WE CAN MOVE ON TO THE NEXT QUESTION AND GET A LIFE!" Everyone was hiding behind something. I mean _everyone. _

Arthur unbuttoned his shirt, but didn't take it off, revealing a small portion of what I think is bigger... A big scar was slashed upon his chest, it was so grotesque. Some parts were still healing. His skin was peeling and I'm pretty sure it hurt when it hit him... Yasu, Ayako and Monk went for the restroom. Masako,John,Lin,Naru and Madoka turned green. I told Arthur to button his shirt.

"That is nasty, bro!" Yasu exclaimed as I smacked him with a broom.

Arthur eye-twitched probably from irritation. "I know..." he mumbled as he buttoned his shirt up.

"Hah! That's nothing! Boss has gotten worst!" Antonio said, obviously sparkling. How do people sparkle anyways? I mean, the guy is literally sparkling!

"Moving on, how old are all of you?" Naru asked and I choked on my tea.

"23" Arthur replied.

"19" America replied.

"Early 20's" The Awesome King replied.

"20." Feliciano replied.

"23." Lovino replied.

"25." Antonio replied.

"Secret." Kiku and Wang Yao replied.

"Early 20's" Roderick replied.

"26." Perv- I mean Francis replied.

"20" Maria-Clara replied.

"20" Ludwig replied. Everyone was shocked.

"It may be that Alfred-san has powers he never new about and is trying to catch attention or it may be a real spirit." Naru said.

"Yeah the power to eat millions of burgers in under 30 seconds." I whispered to Maria-Clara. She just giggled.

"Huh? What'cha mean, dude?" Alfred asked, puzzled. Could it be he's the one causing all the entities?

"It means, some teens crave for attention or are stressed cause poltergeist. some times, it can be a real spirit." Naru replied. Alfred still looked puzzled. I sighed.

"It means those who are tired and stressed or craves for attention do stuff like knocking sound or whatsoever and make it like a ghost. Well, Only teens though." I explained. I looked at Naru, and used the puppy dog eyes that only worked on him. He stiffened.I bat my eyes and tried to make my eyes look big and watery. He knew the face I was making. I grabbed my dog ears headband that makes dogs look like begging and continued the puppy dog eyes.

"The bloody hell are they doing..." I heard Arthur mumble.

"I dunno, they're Japanese. No offense Japan." Alfred said.

"None taken, Alfred-san." Japan said.

"We'll Take your case." Naru said as I did my happy dance.

"Vee~ Grazie!" Feliciano sang.

"What?" Monk asked, totally lost.

"It means 'thank you' in Italian..." I answered.

"OHHHH- Wait, how come you know Italian and I don't?" Monk asked.

"Because I'm smarter and awesomer, than you. Well, not as awesome as the Awesome King Gilbert." I answered, receiving a grin from him. Everyone but my other friends looked puzzled why I called Gilbert the Awesome King.

"When can you come?" Maria-Clara asked, breaking the most awkward silence.

"Vee~ Since they're coming over to our place, I'll book them a trip right now~! I'm sure the private jet, won't mind, right fratello?" Feliciano said, turning to Lovino.

"Che... Whatever..." Lovino mumbled. After a while in the phone, Feliciano came back with a happy face.

"Vee~ The pilot said he's willing to take you tonight~" Feliciano sang.

"What!? Tonight!? I've got to pack then!" Monk panicked. "Wait- What do you mean flight...?"

"Vee~" Feliciano tilted his head. "It's at my home place, Italy!"

"EEHHHHHHH!?" The SPR gang said in shock, except for the two men in black.

"You all came from Italy!?" Yasu asked.

"Not all of us~" Feliciano answered.

"What do you mean!?"

"Like, I'm from America, dude!" Alfred said.

"My bruder and I are from Germany..." Ludwig said, glancing at the Awesome King.

"I'm from England." Arthur added.

"I'm from the country of love, France~" Francis said.

"I'm from the country of passion, Spain!" Antonio said.

"I'm from China, aru!" Wang Yao replied.

"I'm from Austria." Roderich said.

"I'm from Philippines..." Maria-Clara mumbled. Everyone was shocked.

"Didn't Japan bomb Philippines? I mean, are you mad o do you hate the Japanese?" Monk asked.

"No... But what I cannot forgive is the millions of my people who were tortured and killed by the Japanese..." Maria-Clara answered. Well, Lin and her should get along. Though, SPR looked confused. Maybe because she said people?

"Why are you all in Italy even though you are from different parts of the world?" Ayako asked.

"W-Well.. Y'see, dudette.. We.. Uh.. Flew there to like, visit Feli and like, have a gathering... Since.. uh.. like.. we were friends.. And.. Uh.. We all moved to.. uh.. different places!" Alfred saved.

Maria-Clara and I stood in the background doing a thumbs-up. "Nice save, Alfred!" we whispered. Everyone nodded.

"Everyone go home and pack. We will all meet back here at exactly 6 o'clock. Clear?" Naru instructed. All of us nodded and I just put my suit case purse and belongings in the SPR office.

"I'll be back Naru!" I said and left before Naru can ask for tea.

* * *

**~!BONUS!~**

**Hey, Hey, Naru, give me a raise!  
Hey, Hey, Lin! Hey, Hey, Lin!  
Remember the demon that tried to kill me?  
I'll never forget that!**

**Draw an oval, and there's the earth!**  
**Draw an oval, and there's the earth!**  
**Draw an oval, and there's the earth!**

**I am HetaMai!**

**Ahhh~ This job is so fun**

**even though you can be killed  
I enjoy this job  
I am HetaMai!**

**Lovino: Bonus song made by me and my sissy.**

**Kawaii: Eh. It was fun making it!  
**

**Lovino: We'll be making one for every character after every chapter...  
**

**Kawaii: Comment, Review, and Follow! (Or we might delete it)  
**

**Lovino: If you want any fanservice on what you want to happen, comment it. We might run out of ideas and not update in months.  
**

**Kawaii: Unlike me. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Mai's P.O.V.**

"America! Don't stare at the hamburgers!" I exclaimed.

"B-But they look so beautiful!" America said. "I want one!"

"No! You spent all my yen on one hundred some hamburgers!" I exclaimed.

"Well, it's your fault for being poor!" America exclaimed. "The Hero is hungry!"

"Japan-oni-san! America called me poor!" I exclaimed.

"A-A-A-Ah, w-w-well..." Japan stuttered, probably not knowing what to say.

"I-I'll pay." Philippines said.

"How did you get money?" I asked.

"This boy gave me his number 1,000 yen and left just a while ago." Philippines said with a smile. America's hands transformed into fists with a slight blush on his pouty face.

"Somebody is jealous." I whispered to America.

"Pfffft! Me? Jealous? The hero never gets jealous!" America exclaimed.

"I got the hamburgers." Philippines said. We turned to her, but saw a huge bag of burgers from McDonalds.

"When?" I asked.

"When you guys weren't paying attention to me." Philippines said and gave the huge bag of burgers to America.

"Thanks dudette!" America exclaimed. Philippines smiled and nodded.

I looked at my watch and saw that it's a quarter to 1. Just about an hour after they came here. Just about 5 more hours till the SPR gang meets. But for the time being, I think I'll show 'em around my place and shot that 'Merica I'm not poor! "Hey, 'Merica, wanna go to Meiji Shrine?" I asked in a sweet tone.

"Hmm? What's that? Is it a restaurant?" America asked, looking curious.

Me and Japan-onii-san facepalmed. "It's a shrine, America.. A shrine.." I mumbled.

* * *

**LATER AT MEIJI SHRINE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **

We were under a cherry blossom tree (It was planted a few years ago), having a nice picnic. Burned scones, beer, juice, tea, soda, water, burgers, tacos and a milk shake. Yup a nice picnic. Luckily, it's spring so the cherry blossom tree was in full bloom today. I sweat-dropped when America tried to catch a petal in his mouth to eat it.

"Have some respect, this is a sacred place..." I mumbled.

"What?" America asked.

"Nothing." I said. If Ayako were here, she would smack the living burgers out of him.

"A-America! There's a bug on that petal." Philippines said while America started choking.

"Karma~" I sang.

"Vee~ Tokyo, if we still have time, can we take a hike?~" Italy asked.

I checked my watch. It's only 1:48. We still have time for a walk. "Sure!" I replied. I packed up everything and we started hiking on a scary path.

Italy was trembling, clinging onto Germany. "V-Vee.." he stuttered. Was he expecting something else?

"D-Does anyone feel as if someone is watching them?" Philippines asked. Everyone nodded. I sighed and accidentally stepped on a tree branch, which made a loud cracking sound. Loud howls of wolfs and growling can be heard.

"WAAAH! GERMANY, PROTECT MEEEE!" Italy screamed and hugged the German man. Oh, lord.

"T-The hero's not scared!" America exclaimed, trying to be brave as Philippines clung on him. D'AWWWW.

"AMERICA! HELP ME! EAT THE GRUMPY ITALIAN FIRST!" Philippines yelled.

"W-What the hell..." Romano mumbled.

"Don't worry Roma! Boss is here to protect you!" Spain smiled.

Wow.

"What's with all the fuss? That was just my ringtone." I said holding up my phone. I looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Unknown.

"Is it your boyfriend?" Philippines asked.

"NO!" I yelled and it echoed.

"Hello~" A voice that didn't belong to any of us said.

"AMERICA! EAT THE GERMAN FIRST!" Philippines yelled, clinging onto America.

"I, The hero, AM NOT SCARED!" America exclaimed. I looked around and saw a pair of eyes.

"Japan-oni-san! The bushes!" I exclaimed. Japan somehow got his sword and went toward the bush. He froze, making me curious. I walked to him and screamed.

"What's with the screaming- OH MY GOD! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" Philippines yelled. It was a separate arm, two eyes and and a head.

"OHMAIGAWD GERMANYYYYYYYY!" Italy screamed and nearly fainted.

Romano stood there, frozen (and probably internally screaming). Austria, the Awesome King, and eyebrows- I mean England grew pale. France just screamed his head off. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAAAAT!" France screamed.

"RUN FOR IT!" I yelled. We all ran somewhere, and now lost.

"Where are we?" Philippines asked.

"I don't know." I replied. I sighed and sat on something warm and wet. I looked down. "OHMYGAWD!" I screamed and jumped onto the nearest thing to me.

"What is it Tokyo?" Japan asked.

"Tokyo, do not move." Philippines said while hiding behind America. I looked at what I jumped on and screamed. I jumped off of it. It was coming toward us.

"I'LL SAVE YOU AAUUSSTTRRIIAA!" I heard a familiar voice yelled. We looked up to see Hungary falling out of the sky with a frying pan. She landed on the thing while she hit it. All our faces went like 'O.O' when we saw Hungary.

"Hungary, how did you get here?" I asked.

"Pretty easy. I told Italy's jet to fly me here." Hungary replied. We all sighed and heard the thing moan.

"When did monsters wear zippers?" I asked. I unzipped and took the 'monster's' mask. I saw Yasu.

"It's that guy from SPR." Philippines said.

"Hungary, lemme borrow pan first." I requested and Hungary gave me her frying pan. "YASU YOU IDIOT!" I hit Yasu's head more than 100 times.

"OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW MAI PLE- OW OW OW OW MAI- OW OW OW MAI STO- OW OW MAIII- OWWW" Yasu screamed.

"I WAS SCARED TO DEATH, IDIOOOTT!" I screamed as I hit him straight in the face.

"I've taught her well." I heard Hungary say. I hit a guy where no guy wants to get hit with the frying pan, his man ponies.

I put my hands on my hips. "Hmph!" then I handed the frying pan to Hungary. "Thanks a lot Hungary-onee-chan~!" I sang.

"It's no problem, Tokyo." she smiled.

"Damn, you're pretty scary, dudette." America said and I smiled.

"Haven't I always been~?" I asked sweetly.

"Uh, well.." America stuttered.

I smiled, "Just don't underestimate the power of woman _and_ frying pans~!" The boys took a step back, fearing I might hit them with the frying pan. "Is it just you, frying pan face?"

"No. The whole SPR is here. Come on guys, you can come out." Yasu said while the whole SPR came out of hiding. I saw Lin and Naru with a cellphone, Monk, John and Masako with a voice modifier and Ayako with a first aid kit.

"Wow, who would of thought they knew that I would beat the living ponies out of Yasu." I said. Ayako went to help Yasu, who had his ponies hit, while the rest of SPR remembered something.

"Why are they calling you Tokyo?" Monk asked.

"And why are they being called countries?" John asked. All us countries froze.

"Nick...names?" I said.

"How did you come up with it?" Monk asked. DAMN YOU! YOU WANNA GET THE LIVING PONIES BEATEN OUT OF YOU LIKE WHAT I DID TO YASU?! America restrained me and Philippines covered my mouth, knowing I would yell something not good for children. I bit Philippines hand.

"*CCCCCCCCCCCCEEEEEEEEEEEEEENN NNNNNNNNNSSSSSSSSOOOOOOORRRR RRRRDDD* You!" I yelled and everyone was shocked. I broke out of America's grasp.

* * *

**Kawaii: Please wait one moment **

**Lovino: I feel bad for Monk... And the frying pan. **

**Kawaii: IKR  
**

**TOMATO TOMATO TOMATO PARANORMAL PARANORMAL PARANORMAL **

* * *

I gave Hungary's frying pan back and sat on a tree stump. "Monk, are you okay?!" John asked, being the first one to be from shock world. Monk was holding onto his Man ponies and his cheek had a hand mark and well... You get the picture. He looked like Yasu. Japan sighed and patted my head.

"I taught her way to much." Hungary said.

"WAY to much." Philippines said.

I smiled a bit and looked at my watch. 2:30... Really? It felt like hours already.. "So, where next?" I asked the group.

"The hospital." Monk and Yasu said.

* * *

We sat on the waiting chairs of the hospital. We were still waiting for Monk and Yasu to come out. I saw the doctor come out with the two. Well, Monk had a sling and Yasu had crutches. "They're alright. Just some broken bones." The doctor said. Everyone looked at me and I whistled innocently. "What exactly happened" All of us froze.

"M-" I cut of Yasu.

"We were taking a hike and the two tripped and a bear attacked them and after a frying pan fell from the sky and then a big wind came and blew them off a cliff and then landed in a huge frying pan that a giant was using." I said fast. The doctor's face went from ' :) ' to ' O.O'.

"TMI." The doctor said and left us.

"Seriously 'a frying pan fell from the sky'? You have an active imagination!" Monk exclaimed.

"So! I could have got arrested!" I exclaimed.

"She's nothing like her brother." America whispered to Philippines.

"No doubt." Philippines whispered back.

"What did I just hear?" I asked, having the 'I'm going to murder you' aura and Hungary's frying pan. Wow... I have a Russia like aura. Maybe I've been hanging out with Russia too much.

"N-N-Nothing!" They both said. I sighed and looked at the time.

"If we don't get going, we'll be late." I said. It was 4:30. We all went to the car and got ready. The countries tried to squeeze in, but the ones who couldn't make it sat in the back. I sat next to Japan. I thought I saw Naru give his signature death glare. I must be seeing things. Anyway, this time Naru was driving. I hope he is as smart as he is at driving.

**Naru's P.O.V. **

Does Mai like that Kiku guy? DAMN!

'Aw! My wittle bwother is jealous~ You have a wuv wife!' Gene said telepathically.

'SHUT UP GENE! And No, I am not jealous.' I replied.

'Yes'

'No'

'No'

'Yes'

'Yes'

'Yes- Wait- GAH I FELL FOR IT!'

"My brother is jealous! My little brother is jealous!'

**Mai's P.O.V. **

It was normal at first. Naru started speeding. He took painful turns. I looked at the stop light and my eyes widened. "I AM NOT JEALOUSSSSSS!" Naru yelled.

"NARU IT'S A RED LIGHT!" I yelled. Naru's foot slammed on the brakes. Our seat belts choked us and we hit the roof badly. I kind of feel bad for the people in the back.

"*CENSORED!*" Romano yelled and then started cursing in Italian.

"*CCCEEENNNSSSOOORRREEEDDD*" I yelled. I sighed as we neared SPR. I didn't care if we were in the parking lot. I opened the door and jumped out. When the car was officially gone to park, I hit my knee. "Ow." I stood up and went into the SPR office through the window that was wide open. I looked for the first aid kit and cleaned the cut on my knee. I hope Japan doesn't get mad from my stunt...or Ayako... Or Monk... Well, those two would've jumped out, but they were afraid that they might die if they hit their heads.

"Mai, what were you doing!? You could've gotten yourself killed!" Monk scolded.

"Well I didn't want to die. I wanted to live. Not go to heaven yet." I said bluntly. I do have a point, if Naru didn't stomp on the brakes, we would be in Ghost Hunt Heaven.

Plus, I couldn't die. Nations, capitals, cities, countries, they can't die. It's sort of a curse. Well living forever ain't so bad. I get to experience thing in the future! "Tokyo! What do you think you were doing?!" Philippines asked before Japan.

"I didn't want to die." I replied.

"But-" Before Philippines can continue, America covered her mouth.

"Dude, like, she said she didn't want to die, okay? Plus, she can't die anyway." America whispered.

"Vee~ The pilot said we have to go to ~" Italy chirped.

"WHAT!?" I yelled. NO, NO, NO, NO I AIN'T GOING BACK IN THAT DEATHTRAP OF A CAR! NO, NO, NO, NO.

"Vee~ I'll drive!" Italy said. Japan-onii-san and I froze.

"*Censored* We're not letting you drive! Your *Censored* driving is gonna kill us!" Japan and I whispered to Italy.

"Alright, let's go!" Monk agreed.

Japan-onii-san and I turned white in fear. "We're gonna die..." we whimpered.

As everyone got into the van, me and Japan-onii-san insisted that we go to the bus, but then there's no actual bus that will go to ... Note to self: Ask boss to make some buses go to .

Due to this, we went to the back (or as we call it 'our safe haven') and shielded ourselves with pillows. "Dude, like, what's up with the pillows?" America asked, glancing at us.

"No reason." Japan-onii-san and I replied in unison. Suddenly, Italy hit the gas and we darted like a shooting star.

**Italy's P.O.V.**

We got into the car and oddly, Japan and Tokyo looked scared. I wonder why?

I sat in the driver's seat and put on my seat-belt. Fratello sat next to me and I rolled the window down (followed by fratello). I placed my hands on the wheel, took a deep breath and hit the gas. Strong wind entered through both me and fratello's windows, followed by the screaming of everyone. I wonder what's wrong?

I turned sharply and I heard more screaming. "WE'RE GOING TO DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" I heard Tokyo screamed.

"Vee~" I chirped and picked up the speed. Some cars were slow so I had to keep changing lanes, which was pretty fun.

"ITALY! IT'S A RED LIIIGHT! STOP!" Tokyo screamed.

"Vee?" I looked up and saw that Tokyo was right. I hit the brakes as hard as I could so I wouldn't hit the car in front of me.

"HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Everyone screamed, excluding fratello. I could hear the wheels screech before the halted abruptly.

**Mai's P.O.V.**

HOLY SHEEP. OH MAI GOD THAT WAS SO SCARY RGDRBHBHRHBBTGDTBY! Luckily, the car stopped before it could hit the one in front! NO WONDER JAPAN-ONI-SAN CAME HOME VOMITING. GOD. LORD. MAY YOU BLESS US WITH A SAFE CAR TRIP.

But just in case, I began to write my will and farewells my kids, Akiruno, Akishima, Chofu, Fuchju, Fussa, Hachioji, Hamura, Higashikurume, Higashimurayama, Higashiyamato, Hino, Inagi, Kiyose, Kodaira, Koganei, Kokubunji, Komae, Kunitachi, Machida, Mitaka, Musashimurayama, Musashino, Nishitokyo, Ome, Tachikawa, Tama, and whatever space left is left is for my family members. I laid down on the car floor, went under the seat and covered the space in front of me with pillows. The rest but Romano did that. Pray that the two brothers survive!

* * *

**Hey, Hey Mai, stay out of trouble.  
Hey, Hey, Lin, Hey, Hey, Lin, have you seen the files from the last case? I can't seem to find it.**

Draw a circle, and that's not the earth.  
Draw a circle, and that's not the earth.  
Draw a circle, and that's not the earth.

It needs more details.

Ahhh, Mai you sure are stupid  
for thinking that an oval can make the earth.

Why am I even singing this?

Screw you all!

Kawaii: I thought I was going to die! She accepted it that way!

**Lovino: What do you mean? **

**Kawaii: If I may recall... **

**~~~EARLIER~~**

**Lovino: If we past 2,500, we're going to make it 3,000 words. Clear?**

**Kawaii: But-  
**

**Lovino: Take it or Take it!**

**Kawaii: *sob* **

**~~~NOW~~~**

**Lovino: Oh~ :3 **

**Kawaii: thank you for reviewing and following: **

**gemmagirl- Kawaii: IKR! +Thanks for faving,following and reviewing!**

**Happy aquatic panda: Lovino: Lovino can't say no to people who love pandas or have pandas in their alias+ thanks for Following and Favoriting **

**StrageHappenings: Thanks for following.**

**Lovino: Please review!**

**Kawaii: Or I'll delete the story! MWAHAHAH-**

**Lovino: Just review please /orwe'llseriouslydeleteit/**

**P.S. Song is Naru's version**

**P.P.S. Don't be offended at the 'Screw you all'**

**P.P.P.S. Hungary's frying pan will hit you if you don't review.**

**P.P.P.P.S. Italy said hi **

**P.P.P.P.P.S. I didn't really mean that Hungary's frying pan will hit ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mai's P.O.V. **

I stretched. Man, I slept through the whole plane ride. I sighed and looked at Ayako. She still looks green. Well, actually no one looked fine. Except for the countries though. All of us rode and controlled planes for.. war purposes so we're immune to feeling woozy. America stretched loudly and sighed in pleasure. "Haaah~ It's been a while since I've rode a plane!" he said aloud.

"Kuya, you've rode a plane like 14 hours ago..." Philippines mumbled.

I sighed. The jet landed on the outskirts of Rome- Well, in actuality, somewhere near Rome so we have to take a cab to Italy and Romano's house. Let's just thank the gods that we have to take a cab instead of Italy driving..

WAIT.

We're in Italy and Italy basically represents the personification of his country.. And since he's the personification AND representation of the country Italy.. That means.. OH NO. I am never taking any bus or Taxi here! Right now it's about... 10:58 p.m. right now.

"What the? What times is it?" Ayako asked.

"10:58 p.m... It should be morning in 2 hours." I replied.

"Huh? How do you know that?" she asked.

I sighed. "Well, at Tokyo and Rome's time difference is 8 hours away.. Well, Tokyo is 8 hours ahead from Rome. The ride took 11 hours and 58 minutes.. So, if we left at 6 we just add the 11 hours and 58 minutes... Then you subtract it by 8 hours.. And then bam! It's 10:58. Well, 10:59 from my possible explanation." I replied. smirked and got an idea. "Naru should know that. Right, Naru?" Everyone looked at Naru, who wasn't there anymore.

"Where did he go?" Philippines asked.

"I don't know." Monk replied.

"If we're all done chit-chatting let's try to get a cab."Naru suddenly said. He was right behind me. I jumped onto Japan-oni-san. Again, Naru gave Japan-oni-san the glare.

"Jeez, what are you? A ghost?" America said. I sighed and saw a giant floating teddy bear.

"What the..." I stared at the bear, seeing a very vague figure. "C-Canada?"

"That's me...~" Canada said in his usual low-whispering voice.

"When did you get here?" I asked.

"I was with you all the t-time!" he said. "R-Remember when we went to the shrine? And to the hospital after you beat up those 2 boys? And how we almost got killed by Italy's driving?" he mumbled a sorry. "I-I was also sitting next to you."

"Mai, who are you talking to?" The whole SPR asked.

"Canada...?" I mumbled.

"Who?" The whole SPR asked in sync.

"Tokyo can see Canada, our friend. He doesn't really show himself, but somehow, Tokyo can see him." Philippines replied.

"No, he isn't what's causing this. He can't even hurt a fly." I said before Naru can come up with something.

"I brought the van here." I heard Canada mumble.

"I'll drive." I said and go into the van. I thought I heard the countries yell something about dying. SPR packed the van and we were ready to go. Anyway, once we got to the modern streets and were stuck at a red light, a guy who rode a motorcycle kept winking and making kissie faces. I sighed. Japan-oni-san and Naru gave him a death glare. I sighed as that guy went behind us, trying to hit the back of the van.

"What is he doing?" Ayako screamed.

"You two just had to glare at him!" I scolded. "I'll lose him." I looked for an empty road and found one. It's near Romano's house.

"He's still gaining on us!" Philippines screamed.

"HOLD ON TIIIIIIIGHT!" I yelled. I stomped on the gas pedal and we darted like a shooting star.

"WE'RE GONNA DIEEE!" Everyone yelled. I looked back to see that we lost him. I made twists and turns, the van rolled a bit and we finally ended up at Romano's house. I stomped on the brakes and the van rolled again. We stopped before we can even crash into the house.

I took deep breaths to calm my adrenaline and pumping heart. Wow. Brother's gonna kill me. I glanced back at everyone and they were green. .. Heh.. Did I overdue it? I sighed. "Is everyone still alive? Cause you guys looking green makes me think your all zombies." I asked.

"Heh, good driving ragazza." Romano, the only one who didn't look affected (next to Italy) complimented.

"A-Arigato.." I reply, my Japanese slipping from the adrenaline.

Once everyone was out, All but the countries were gawking. Naru and Lin's jaws were on the ground, Yasu was calculating how big it was, Monk, Ayako, Masako, John and Madoka's eyes look like they're gonna pop out of their heads. "N-no way..." Monk said.

"What? Is something wrong?" Italy asked.

I glanced at the house, my jaw dropping open. What stood there wasn't a house. What stood there WAS A GOSHDANG MANSION. Not that I was surprised much or anything, but the place had new installments from the last time I visited.

"You guys are rich!?" Monk asked.

"Vee~ I guess so?" Italy replied.

I sighed. "Wow dude! You renovated the whole place again now, hm?"

"Si~! We added more paintings to the art gallery and rearranged the furniture~!" Italy responded.

I smiled. It's been a long time since I've been to Italy. It sort of feels nostalgic.

"YOU BETTER CLEAN YOUR DAMN SELF BEFORE YOU EVEN ENTER, POTATO BASTARD!" Romano yelled at  
Germany.

Okay, maybe not.

"Let's get going." I said grabbing my things. Romano unlocked the door and we all came in.

The place really improved. There was a red-velvet welcoming carpet in front of the door, white marble floors, beautiful big windows with the curtains tied to the side, chandeliers on the top, and paintings on the wall. The two men in black had their stoic face on (As usual), Monk and Ayako were looking around like idiots, Madoka, Yasu, John, Masako's eyes looked like they were gonna pop out of their heads.

"Quit gawking and let's get some rest so we can work tomorrow." Naru said. I showed tongue at him. "Put it back in or I'll cut it off." I quickly put my tongue back in my mouth.

"Glad to see you guys made it." a familiar voice greeted. I turned to see the male personification of the Philippines, Juan, smiling at us. "Well, at least alive."

I grinned. "Well, well, well. The devil came, I see."

He rolled his eyes and took a small bow, probably being /forced/ trained by Japan-oni-san to be a bit more... 'mannerly'. "Welcome to the Vargas household."

"Whoa! Is that your servant?" Monk asked Italy.

"Vee? What?" Italy responded.

"WHAT! OF COURSE NOT! DO I LOOK LIKE A SERVANT!?" Juan asked, maybe a bit hurt. Yep. Still over-dramatic like always.

"Well your hair is like a buttler's hair, your clothes are a little off, so you do look like a servant. A manservant to be exact!" Philippines said.

I snickered.

"H-HOY! KUYA JAPAN MADE ME WEAR THESE!" Juan exclaimed.

"Ohohohohoho! Is Japan an Angel trying to send you to hell!? Japan Make him wear a skirt and a dress next!" Philippines exclaimed.

"Very well." Japan agreed.

"HEY I'M STILL HERE!" Juan yelled.

"Relax! It's not like Japan-oni-san is trying to colonize you again!... Maybe." I threw, causing every body on Juan's hair to stand.

He sulked in the corner, well more like went to the corner and mumbled stuff about the Japanese-Filipino war.

"What?" Everyone asked. I looked back at them, they seem to be waiting for an answer.

"UHHHH... TOKYO YOU GOT DIS." America said, passing the problem to me.

"UMMM... JAPAN-ONI-SAN YOU GOT DIS ONE!" I passed it down.

"U-Uhm.. E-England-san you ha-have this!" he said.

"WHAT!? I'm sure the frog has this!" England passed down.

"W-WHAT!? M-MOI HAS NO IDEA! UH.. S-Spain you have this!" France passed down.

"E-Eh!? BOSS DOESN'T KNOW EITHER! UHH.. ROMA-" "

"Don't. even. bother." Romano responded.

"Uhhhh... PHILIPPINES, HIJA, YOU HAVE THIS!" Spain passed down.. again.

"HINDI KO PO ALAM!"Philippines declared. "CANADA (where ever you are) YOU GOT THIS!"

"E-Eh!? W-Well.." Canada said, trying to think of something.

"Huh? Did ya hear that?" Monk asked.

With that, the hurt Canadian sulked in the corner with Juan.

"Quit playing Hot potato. Let's just get some rest. But first, before anyone can start that hot potato, get your stuff from the van." Naru said.

Romano's eye twitched and grumbled some stuff.

I grabbed my stuff that was on the floor (I was the first one who grabbed my stuff) and snickered. "I bet Romano would have preferred Hot tomato." I said to Spain.

"Ahaha, si!" I sighed.

"Where am I sleeping tonight?" I asked. I did have a room here, but I'm sure when it was renovated, it was turned into some other room.

"Philippines will lead you~" Italy sang. I looked at Philippines, but she shrugged. Oh, wait! I glanced at Juan who was awaiting for me to follow him.

"Eheheh~ Sorry~" I chirped and he glared slightly.

"C'mon, it;s upstairs." he said and began to walk. I waved goodbye to my friends and then followed him. The stairs had this red carpet, trimmed gold. I swear, the handle bar was gold. They really did a good job... The stairs were swirly so it was pretty fun to look down and see the view change.

Once we got up, I got the chills. Unlike the bottom, the top was dark. Juan said that there was a small problem with the power which made me a bit relieved. We walked (I mostly groped) until we reached the room. This door... Juan opened the door for me. "Thanks..." I said. Once I got inside, I was surprised. It's the room I used when I would sleep here! Well, there was a tomato on the desk. Oh. I wonder. Who could have put that tomato on the desk?

"If you need anything, I'm at the end of the hall." Juan said and left. I peeked my head through the door and watched him disappear into the darkness.

Jeez... What's up with him? He's usually cheery, but now he's just.. grumpy... Maybe he hung out with Romano too much? (Yeah, unlike Maria, he's easily influenced). Now that I think about it, those two really are different, despite they both represent the Philippines. I sighed and sat on the bed. I laid down, looking at the ceiling. Hmm.. I closed my eyes shut, planning to sleep now.

Time passed.. Milliseconds turned to seconds, seconds turned to minutes, and those minutes turned to hours. ... ADGHTGHDTYNBTFH

I sat up, furiously pulling my hair- Oh, wait.. I forgot to take my wig off.. Hehehe.. I decided to visit Juan to.. errr.. ask about the bathroom. I don't know where the bathroom is, okay? I mean, the house is bigger and different! I gulped and went out. The lights were out.. Everyone must be asleep. I walked to Juan's room and stopped. There was whispering.. Juan and.. a voice? I put my ear against the door to hear more.

"Are you sure?" I hear Juan ask.

"I'm sure." a voice answers.

"They're not evil." he says.

"They are." the voice says.

"Are you lying?" he asks.

"No." the voice replies.

Every time the voice speaks, I get the chills. It has this.. 'chilly' touch to it.

"Let me take over." the voice says. Take over?

"How do I know you're not going to posses me and attack the team?" Juan asks.

YOU BETTER NOT LET HIM.

"I promise I won't. Do you not trust me, Juan?" the voice asks.

Silence fills the air. The tension grows... GYAAAH! I run to my room and lock the door. I jump to my bed and hide under the covers. Who was Juan talking to exactly...? Is there really someone there or am I going crazy? Lord, I don't know..

* * *

**Hey, Hey Naru, stay outta trouble.**  
**Hey, Hey Madoka, Hey, Hey Madoka, I thought I saw Naru kiss Mai. You won the bet.**

**Draw a circle, and that's a circle.**  
**Draw a circle, and that's a circle.**  
**Draw a circle, and that's a circle.**

**What? Is something wrong?**  
**Ahhh~ Why am I singing this?~**  
**It's utterly embarrassing.**  
**Madoookaaaaa~**

**Kawaii: Munch. Munch. Munch Munch. Munch. Mu-**

**Lovino: MUNCHU MUNCHU MANCH MUNCH MANCH**

**Kawaii: O.O I'm eating cereal! That's why I'm saying 'Munch Munch'**

**Lovino: IT'S ANNOYING SO I HOPE YOU DIE IN A HOLE.**

**Kawaii: I'll die with tomatoes**

**Lovino: *Insert 'Seriously wtf' face* ... *shoots her and walks away***

**Kawaii: NYAO I'm not dead yet potato. NYAO**

**Lovino: *Busy eating tomatoes* :'U BUONO TOMATO BUONO TOMATO BUONO BUONO UH TOMATO**

**Kawaii: Review, Follow, Favorite. I ATE ALL THE TOMATOES!**

**Lovino: *Behind a tomato fort* I'M SORRY, I CAN'T HEAR YOU OVER MY TOMATOES.**

**Kawaii: Why you! *grabs chainsaw and sludge hammer***

**SPECIAL THANKS TO:**

**Happy aquatic panda - Lovino: OMG YOU SHO KYOOOT! *Kidnaps you and locks you in my basement* uvu 3**

**gemmagirl- Kawaii: It's my imagination and sissy's thoughts. BUT NOT AS AWESOME AS PRUSSIAAAAAA Lovino: *Heard the mentioning of Prussia and hides chainsaw away* uvu  
Kawaii: THANKS TO ALL THOSE WHO FAVED!**

**Kawaii: I Got My Chainsaw~**

**Lovino: And I have my bolo :'U **

**Kawaii: ATTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA CK! (\(=A=)/) **

**Lovino: (\( * A * )/) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Mai/Tokyo's P.O.V. **

I open my eyes and sat up. It's so peacefully, so quiet... Nothing to rui-

_**RIIIIIIIIIING**_

COME ON, WHO CALLS IN THIS HOUR!? CAN'T THEY SEE- Oh, it's Keiko. I picked my phone up and sighed. I pressed the 'talk' button. Here goes nothing...

"He-"

"MMMMMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIII!" Keiko's voice sang very loudly. Ouch. I got my phone, which fell once she greeted me.

"It's like...5:00 here. You better have a good reason!" I said. I'm not a morning person.

"Dude, like Mai! You're in Italy right now, right?" she asks.

I sigh. "No, I'm over the rainbow, having tea with the magical unicorns and leprechauns."

"Have you met any cute guys?" Keiko asked.

"Good night" I hung up and stretched.

I got up, brushed my hair, wore green hoodie and brown shorts, then went to my adventure to go downstairs. I was stopped by Juan who was standing in front of the stairs. He was staring down at the ground for some reason. I smirked and snuck up on him (Me and him always had this... 'rivalry'). I stopped an inch right behind him. Something seemed off.. He was staring at the ground with this.. 'weird' aura. Usually this guy has great hearing. HE COULD HEAR A RAT SQUEAK A MILE AWAY. I try to look at his face, but he quickly turns to me, causing me to jolt back. I gulped. His cheery, always shinning eyes were dull and lifeless, he was extremely pale, and he had bags under his eyes. We stared at each other for a while until he spoke up. "Breakfast is not yet ready.." with that, he walked down the stairs. Slowly, taking heavy steps, steps that told me something is wrong. Time to play my favorite game!

'Sneak into a boy's room and invade their privacy' game. I go to his room and turn the knob. Juan always locks the door. Sob,sob.

I go downstairs in defeat and see the maids and servants readying breakfast. I sigh as one of the maids trip and scramble to get up. Dude, it's just us, why be in a rush? I glance at a servant who was bringing the equipment up. I stopped him. Another servant came behind him.

"Ms. Tokyo, this is your boss isn't he?" One of the servants asked. Snap. I moved out of the way.

"Thanks Charles." I said. Naru and him went up the stairs. Wow.. Naru looks like the servants... ( o - o ) Okay then..

I follow them, glancing at Juan's room. .. I wonder what he does there.. I gulp and just continue to follow them. The room was on the third floor and was empty. I watched as they set up the equipment (which didn't take so long). Then a few servants came in, put a couch, a carpet, and a few other touches to make it like home. I smiled and sat on the couch. It had that 'Italy' kind of scent. ... Wow, that sounded wrong. Am I turning into a sent pervert?

"Mai, wake the team up and the clients. Before that." Naru started.

"Yes?" I asked, hoping to get a better job.

"Tea." Naru said. I huffed and walked to the bedrooms.

I first woke up the team. Monk was cranky, Ayako mumbled curses, Masako.. Well, she woke up peacefully and quietly.. BUT I KNOW SHE WAS THINKING SOMETHIN'! Yasu and John attempted to get up, but then fell straightforward to their faces. Madoka had a small tantrum and Lin... Uh.. Was awake the whole time (Which comes to my conclusion of him being some vampire). I sighed and went to England's room. I put my earplugs on, took a deep breath, and hoped that I'd see the light again. I opened the door and walked to his bed.

"England! WAKEEEEEEEE APPPPPPPPPPPPP!" I yelled as I start to shake England.

England just groaned and ignored me. OH, HE DID NOT JUST DO THAT.

"ENGLAND, GET YOUR FREAKING BUTT UP AND GET IT TO BREAKFAST OR I'LL GET THE BULL HORN!" I yelled and smacked him with a paper fan.

"#$%#$ BLOODY HELL!" he yelled, and sat up. He mumbled curses before getting up and getting ready.

I smirked and decided I'll try another method in waking all these lazy potatoes up (I swear Romano will kill me for calling him a potato). I grabbed my trusty bull horn, kept my earplugs, put a scarf around my ears, Ear muffs and smirked an evil smirk. I went into the hallway and took a deep breath.

"WAKE UP YA LAZY POTATOOOOEEESSS! ERRR... BUT NOT FOR ROMANO. IT'S TOMATO!" I yelled and walked down the halls to be greeted by the groaning and half-asleep countries. "WAKE UUUUUUUUPPP!" Every country was awake and running down to breakfast. Okay, everyone but... NOOOOOO! I sighed and walked to America's room. Locked. I sighed. Time to use what I'm made of. I put myself in a position to break the door down. CHAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! I broke the door down and sighed. I grabbed America's legs and dragged him. I was going down the stairs, hearing terrible, painful, waking up thumps. "You're heavy..." I sigh.

"Um, Miss Tokyo, why are you dragging Sir America?" Charles ask.

I give him a warm smile. Charles was one of the sensitive ones. Cute, charming, has that soothing aura and extremely cute accents. Like Niall from One Direction. Well, except that he has dirty brown hair and stuff. "He didn't want to wake up." He smiled and I dragged him to the dining room.

"I see Kuya America didn't want to wake up." Philippines said and giggled. I gave her a smile. Then I remembered something.

"Oops. My bad. We're suppose to go upstairs." I state. "Oh, my bad we're suppose to go to the base." The countries groaned and they went upstairs. I grabbed America's legs again and dragged him upstairs. I heard thumps and everyone laughed when I pretended to step on America's man ponies. Once we reached base, I got weird stares. I sighed and seated America.

"Wow Tokyo, your strength improved." Philippines whispered.

"You were the only one who could drag him." Prussia whispered. I smiled and walked to the SPR crew. I glanced at the countries and saw Juan. I gulped. I saw that red light thingy in front of them. I sighed and turned the lights off. The only light I saw was the red light.

"Please pay attention to the light... Match your breathing with it... Deep and slow..." Naru said. Every country did what Naru said. "A very sharp fork will be wedged in the wall." I did not expect that. I turned the lights on and every country was sleepy. I showed them the 'sleep and I'll murder you' look. Naru took the fork out and all countries stared at the fork. Naru went to a room very quick and came back.

"Let's go eat breakfast!" I exclaimed as everyone followed me downstairs. Yes, America is now awake due to an accident. I sighed and saw the food. I'm in heaven. I got one of everything and started to eat when the others ate.

"How can you eat that much Mai?" Yasu asked. All the countries gulped.

"I exercise." I answered.

"Pfft. Mind helping us out with our exercise then?" Ayako joked.

The countries gave her the 'CRAP. NO NO NO NO NO! WE'RE DEAD WE'RE DEAD WE'RE DEAAD!' signals.

I frowned. Ohhh.. So they don't believe me, eh? "Sure~ We could go to the gym at the other block~" I smiled innocently as the countries faceplanted. After breakfast, everyone got dressed. I wore pink gym pants a pink top. All the countries were crying on the way there. At last, we were at the best place in the world (or how the countries call it, the living hell). As we entered, all the people in the room left once they saw me. Oh, so they're 'Earth Devil' is back. Germany was lifting those REALLY heavy barbels, Naru and Lin ran the treadmills, France and Yasu were at those bike thingies, and the rest was doing push ups or Sit ups.

"This isn't so bad." Ayako said. I smirked and looked and France and Yasu.

"Why aren't your legs moving?" I asked in a scary voice.

"We're going down hill." They said in sync. I lifted the handles of the bike-things with my pinkies. Everyone was surprised.

"COME ON!PEDAL PEDAL PEDAL PEDAL PEDAL!" I screamed. They started pedaling really fast. "THE SLOWER YOU GET THE MORE I'LL TILT THIS THING AND MAKE YOU FALL!" I continued. "ALL I WANT TO HEAR IS YOUR FAT SCREAMING LOUDER THAN ME!"

"Our little Mai is growing!" Monk exclaimed.

"SHE'S GONNA KILLL USSSSSSSSSSSSS!" Yasu yelled. Japan-oni-san started lifting weights.

"Don't over do it, Japan-oni-san, don't over do it." I said super sweetly.

"OH COME ON!" All but Japan-oni-san yelled. I saw a bead of sweat roll down Japan-oni-san's face.

"Oh Japan-oni-san, your working too hard. Go sit at the bench and eat fruit." I said.

"Can we take a break?" They all asked.

"NEVER! NOW CONTINUE OR RUN AROUND ITALY'S BORDER!" I screamed.

"OH COME ON!" They yelled. I walked up to Naru and Lin with a cute innocent smile.

"Nawu, Win, Why aw you gowing so swow?" I asked in a cute innocent voice.

"We set it to slow since we're taking a stroll." Lin replied. I went to Lin's treadmill and set it super fast.

"Taniyama-san." Lin said, still trying to get used to the speed.

I ignored him and pressed the speed button over and over.

"Taniyama-san? T-Taniyama-san? TANIYAMAA-SAAAAAAN!" he said as he tripped and hit his face on the on-going treadmill. I laughed evilly as I looked at Naru. I walked to Naru, getting my face closer to his. It looked like I was going to kiss him. I pressed the button and his eyes widened.

"Wait Mai-" Naru was cut off when he tripped. I smirked when he hit his face.

"Now look at you. The Narcissist's face is on the ground. Let's call this the Narcissist and the ground, the romance sequel" I said and laughed evilly. I walked to Monk, who was doing push-ups. I smirked and squatted down to him.

"Monk~ Why are you so slow~?" I asked sweetly.

"Huh? Well.. We have a lot of time so I guess I should take my time." he replied. Big mistake.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, CADETTE!?" I yelled, causing him to flinch. I sat on his back and crossed my legs. "FAAAAAAAAAASSSTTTEEEEEEER!" I screamed. "COME ON! WE DON'T HAVE ALL DAY! FASTER! FASTER COME ON! GIVE ME A HUNDRED!"As he did the push-ups, I ate Pie, cake, cookies, muffins, chocolate moose, strawberry cakes. I drank tea, that I made while sitting on his back. Once I was done with my buffet, I walked to America.

"America, what are you doing?" I asked.

He didn't reply. I saw that he was wearing earphones. My brow twitched. I pulled it off.

"Hey! Not cool dude!" he said. "I was listening to that!"

I narrowed my eyes and knelt down to him 'whispering' in his ear, "THE ONLY MUSIC THAT YOU'LL HEAR IS ME YELLING INTO YOUR EAR AS YOUR FAT BUUUUURNS!" He tried to go faster than the speed of light. "IS THAT ALL YOU GOT!? COME ON!"

I heard a bell ring and saw that Japan-oni-san's salad was done. "Oh, Japan-oni-san~ Your salad is done~" I sang as I gave him the bowl.

"Arigato." he bows and begins to eat.

"Can we have salad?" Yasu asked.

I turned to him, smiled and then replied,"Not even if you loose that pretty arm of yours (Uhh.. I have this friend who collects arms..)"

"UGHHH!" he groaned and then continued his exercise.

I glanced at Germany who was doing that weight-lifting thing. I smirked. "Germany~!" I chirped and skipped to him. "That's some heavy weights~!"

"Ah? Not really.." he says.

I smirked. Just what I was expecting. "Ohh~ Not really~?" I parroted and put more weight onto it. Then I grabbed any random heavy thing and threw it at his face. "COME ON! FASTER! MY GRANDMA CAN LIFT FASTER THAN YOU (No offense Granny)!"

"She's a monster..." I hear Ayako whisper.

"It's your fault.." Philippines whispered back.

I turned back to them, making sure that they don't see me.

"What? How is it mine!?"

"It's because you said it.. you said it..." Philippines chanted with a Russia-like aura, carrying her trusty machete.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?! GIVE ME 1,000,000,000,000 PUSH UPS, NOWWWW!" I yelled. She dropped to the floor and started doing push-ups. How I enjoy exercising~ I walked to Japan-oni-san and ate my salad. "Do you want a little more tomatoes?" Japan-oni-san nodded. I smiled and put some more tomatoes.

"Arigato." Japan-oni-san said. He handed me the ranch.

"Arigoto, Japan-oni-san." I said. "After this, wait five minutes and start walking around the gym. Someone gets mad at you or tells you that your lucky, tell me." Japan-oni-san nodded.

"ugh." Naru said.

"Okay, let's go to a pizza place!" I exclaimed. Everyone cheered and wiped their sweat with their towels. They also drank a lot of water. After everyone was ready, I was walking ahead with Japan-oni-san.

"Tokyo-chan... We're going to-" I cut Japan-oni-san off with an evil smile. I sighed as we reached the gym.

"We were..." Yasu said.

"bamboozled." Everyone but Japan-oni-san and I said.

I looked to the side and saw Juan. Wait.. When did he get here...?

* * *

**Hey Hey Mai, give me a hug  
Hey Hey Ayako, Hey Hey Ayako. Our little Mai is growing up. I miss her now!**

**Draw a circle and there's the earth, Draw a circle and there's the Earth!  
Draw a circle and there's the earth, Draw a circle and there's the Earth!**

I am Bou-san!

Ahhh~ Ayako's such a hag!  
I wonder if she's really a priestess?

**I wonder what she keeps in her purse****  
****It's really heavyyy! ****  
**

**Kawaii: I want to be coach Mai **

**Lovino: *Eating a muffin* **

**Kawaii: Thanks for all the reviews! **

**gemmagirl: Kawaii: Happy Pyon, Pyon Easter! Lovino: WELL... WHAT HAPPENED WAS...  
-Flashback-  
Lovino: My beautiful, loving, tender, forgiving-**

**Kawaii: What do you want? *chewing gum* **

**Lovino: I want to make a story with you.**

**Kawaii: Yeah, Yeah. **

**-END- **

**Kawaii: That did not happen! **

**-REAL Flashback-**

**Kawaii: Sis, wanna make a story**

**Lovino: Sure **

**-END OF FLASHBACK- **

**Lovino: Nuh-uh!**

**Kawaii: Uh-huh! **

**Lovino: Nuh-uh!**

**Kawaii: Uh-huh! **

**Angel: *shows up* Now lets all calm down  
**

**Kawaii and Lovino: NUH-UH!**

**Angel: *snaps and Kawaii and Lovino are sent to hell* Review please**


	5. Chapter 5

**Juan/Male!Philippines' P.O.V.**

I look up the ceiling. "They're out to get you," it says.

I avert my attention to it. I've been feeling weak lately.. Well, ever since it came. I don't have the strength to talk either, but I gave him a look of doubt. "They're degrading you." it says.

I frown. This time, I managed to say something, "They're not." My brow twitched from instinct.

"Oh? Then why are they calling you Juan instead of Philippines? Don't they accept you as Philippines? Oh, wait..." it pauses. "They don't." it finishes bitterly. I shot it a small glare. "Oh, what's with the face? It's the truth. Your sister took everything, isn't that right? She took your name, the attention, everything..."

I glare more at him. "My sister did not. Maria and I share everything equally."

"Oh really? It doesn't seem like that." it says.

Now that I think about it.. Maria did take the name.. No one calls me Philippines.. She's always been Kuya Spain's favorite.. They don't even notice me- NO! You musn't think that Juan! Hay! Ang dramatic mo! Maria is your sister, your sibling, you can't think that!

It walks to me. "You're nothing. You're alone. You have no friends."

"No! That's not true!" I sit up, screaming. I fell back down to my bed, exhausted from even sitting up.

"Stop lying to yourself Juan. You have no friends, no nothing." it says. "Well, not completely."

I looked at him curiously. What does he mean?

"I'm here. I'm your friend." it walks up to me.

I didn't want to talk anymore, and I mean it. Something prevented me.

"As your friend, I ask you a favor." it says and bends down to me, face to face. "I need your body."

What...? I couldn't even make up what it says now. I couldn't even keep my eyes open. But I think I hear a "Good Night." from it... Everything went black after.

* * *

**Tokyo/Mai's P.O.V.**

It was already night and I was at the front porch of the mansion. Nothing really changed in the night sky. In my way of saying sorry to lying about the pizza place, I ended up treating them to pizza. Most of them ate like pigs and some slept on the tables. I carried Monk, John and Italy who fainted from exhaustion, back to the mansion. I've got to say, it was a bit heavy.

"Here." I looked up to see Juan holding to mugs of hot cocoa. He sat down and I looked at my hot cocoa.

"What's in here, revenge?" I asked. He spit his hot cocoa on the porch.

"No! I thought you could have some since you spent the day yelling at people!" He replied. I giggled. He's acting like Maria.

"Thanks." I said. I drank the cocoa. That's odd. Why am I getting sleepy? "This is really good."

"It's a recipe that I made, poppet~" He said. I stood up and yawned.

"What...?" I asked. All of a sudden, I dropped my cup and fell forward. Before it went black, I thought I saw Juan smirking.

"Sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite~!." Juan said with this wicked smile.

* * *

**Juan/Male!Philippines' P.O.V .**

I stare at the large image in front of me. It's something like a flat screen TV, except it's as big as Italy's house. It's the only thing that amuses me.. Since everything around me is pure darkness. I see an image of Tokyo. She's staring out into space on the porch. "Here." I say. Wait, I didn't say anything..

"What's in here, revenge?" she asks.

I think I spit out whatever I was drinking. "No! I thought you could have some since you spent the day yelling people!" I yell (How is this happening?).

She giggles now. "Thanks." I watch curiously as she drinks more and compliments whatever I (think) I made for her.

"It's a recipe that I made, poppet~" I said.

Tokyo yawns and stands up,"What?" She drops her cup, making me jolt.

"Don't let the bed bugs bite~!" I say.

I stand up as 'I' picked up Tokyo. I put my hand against the image-thing, but I go through it. What am I doing!? No matter how much I try to touch it, I can't. 'I' drag her out to a house. It looked really neglected. 'I' walk in. The floors creaked every time, making me weary of my surroundings (though I'm not really there).

"Welcome back." I hear someone say.

The image-thing showed someone.. who looked like me. "Well, well~ It's not like you to greet someone back home~" 'I' say.

The other me glares. "Whatever... I'm just here so I could see what's mine."

'I' smile and put my hand over my chest. "Ah, well, I'm quite sorry for using him~ But we do need someone to take over, isn't that right~?"

Okay, what am I saying.

"Why not use your counterpart?" the other me ask.

"Well, isn't it obvious? He's too grumpy~!" 'I' sing and giggles (WHY AM I ACTING LIKE MARY POPPINS!?).

"Whatever. Get out." the other me says.

My eyes widen as I see something come out of me.. He represented Kuya England, but had pink hair, blue eyes, and was dressed in pink (Well, this couldn't get any weirder). Everything went black after.

* * *

I open my eyes and see that I'm tied up. Wow, just great. I look up to see the pink haired guy and the other me. I gulp as the other me begins to talk,"Well, he's awake. What now?"

"Oh, Andres, you are indeed to straightforward! Excuse my friend over there, I'm Oliver! is Andres!" the man with pink hair- or at least Oliver said, gesturing at himself and then the other me.

"... Hi...?" I said. I looked around the room. No windows. Two beds. Chains. Knifes. Machete. Other weapons. Tokyo chained to a bed and is sleeping in the bed. Wait... ANO!? Why is Tokyo chained to the bed?! "TOKYO!"

"No use, she's out cold." Oliver said. I sat up and realized I was tied up. Yeah. Just Great.

"What did you do to her!?" I yelled.

"Relax mango freak. You should know already." Andres said.

My eyes widened as I recalled it. I...

I grit my teeth, glaring at the two.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk! Such a pretty face shouldn't be glaring!" Oliver said.

I could feel the blood rush to my face. Am I blushing?

"You won't be seeing anyone in the outside world." Oliver said and everything went black.

* * *

John's P.O.V.

I opened my eyes. My whole body hurts. I sat up and did my morning prayer. After that, I changed out of my blue sleepwear. **((Kawaii: You know, the one he always wears. Lovi: The jeans and long sleeve))**. I looked out the window and saw a creepy house out there with Juan walking away from there. Strange. I quickly went downstairs and went to the direction of the house. I grabbed my holy water and kicked the door down. Mai's training really works. My Lord, please forgive me for trespassing a house.

I was walking around, not opening any doors. I wasn't paying attention and hit a vase, causing it to fall and break into pieces. Snap.

"Who's there?" A voice asked.

"I...um...uh...er...eh...uhm..." I wasn't able to say anything. I saw a door what was opened, so I panicked and ran in. I hid under the bed and prayed not to be found.

I heard heavy footsteps. I could see black boots, but I can't see who owned it. The person walked to the broken shards of the vase. I'm pretty sure he was staring at it from the long period of time he stood there. He picked up a shard and I managed to get a quick glimpse. Black hair... "I know you're in here."

Wait.. That voice...

Juan?!

A half of me silently prayed that he wouldn't see me and the other half was telling me to run for it. That's right! I grabbed my pouch and dug in for something. I found a doll (which I am surprised of) and threw it at Juan.

He bent forward a bit, keeping silent.

I then dug again and found a bottle of glitter. Seriously, who is putting this in my pouch? What else... A water gun, glue, water and a bottle of sticky things. Wait a second...!

I got the water gun and opened the part where you put the water. I put a little of holy water, all the water, all the glitter, the bottle of glue and all the sticky thing into the water gun. I gulped and prayed for forgiveness. I squirted all the thingy I made at his face and especially his eyes.

Juan screamed in pain, holding his face. I saw smoke form.

Oh no..

He put his hands down. I could see the damage the water did and I wish I never saw it. His eyes turned pure white, you can see his veins, the water was bloodstained as his face started to melt away, his eye socket was already gone, his left eye was hanging, you can see his cheek bones. The most gruesome this was that his face was now red, like a bit like Urado, but more bones showing, blood and bloodstained water was on his face like it belonged there.

I was probably green. I put my hand over my mouth. I think I can attack now. I got out from under the bed and got my holy water. I said a few prayers and while splashing holy water. He fell on the shards.

Ouch. I looked around the room and saw Mai. Wait... Mai?! I saw that she was chained. Wait! Maybe that... thing I think I killed has the key! I tiptoed to the thing and tried to take the keys in his pocket. Once, I got it, I slowly pulled my arm to me.

Just then...

The thing grabbed my arm and it's head spun around to look at me. "Here you are." It said. I grabbed my holy water and splashed it on it's arm. It screamed in pain and I ran back into the room. I unchained Mai and carried her princess style. I ran to the front door and ran to the mansion. Once I got there, I put Mai on the couch. I was breathing heavily. I saw someone go down the stairs. I think his name is Kiku.

"Kiku! Please help! I found Mai like this!" I exclaimed. I pointed at Mai. She had these marks, a few scratches and I'm pretty sure had a bruise.

"Tokyo-chan?" he glanced at me and his eyes widened. I looked at Mai again, who's eyes are now opened.

"My head hurts."

**Tokyo's/Mai's P.O.V.**

"My head hurts!" I said. I looked around and saw Japan-oni-san. "Japan-oni-san!" I ran to him and hugged him as tight as I could.

"Tokyo-chan!" he said, hugging me back hesitantly.

"What's going on?" John asked.

"Uh..." I couldn't say anything. And like it was bad luck day, America, Philippines and Naru came into the room.

America looked confused at first, but then saw my injuries. "Tokyo!" he yelled in concern.

"America! Philippines!" I exclaimed.

"I'll get the first aid!" Philippines ran out to get the first aid.

I sighed and put America into the hug, but he just pulled away. "Who did this to you?!"

I swam through my memories and found it.

"Ju...an.." I replied softly.

"WHAT?!" both America and Japan-oni-san yelled in surprise.

"Wait! I remember is that he gave me... a drink, had a conversation and I blacked out, but before that, he said something odd." I said,

"What do you mean, dudette?" America asked.

"He said 'It's a recipe that I made, poppet' and 'Don't let the bed bugs bite~!' or something like that." I replied.

"Hm? Isn't poppet and English word?" Japan added.

"I guess so..."

"Wait, when I found Mai, I saw Juan, he had a scar across his face, his hair is more brown, gold eyes, another two scars on his neck and on his lower cheek, his skin is lighter, and his uniform was blue instead of beige." John said.

"That totally doesn't look like him..." America mumbled.

"M-"

"I have the first aid!" Philippines yelled, running into the room. She quickly made me sit down and opened the first aid.

"Mai, when done, base." With that, Naru went up to base.

I could see Japan-oni-san shoot a glare at him. "Dude, what's his problem?" America mumbled.

"He's a Narcissistic, Workaholic, teaholic, prideful bastard, jerk, egoistic, cute, mean, smart, insensitive, teinousha, Tanin no kimochi o kinishinai, Kare wa dare no sakebi o okonau baai mo, mazushī kodomo-tachi o kinishinai, Dakara kōman, kare ga machigatte iru tame ni jibun jishin ni okoru, kare mo jibun o korosu kamo shirenai, Kare mo' watashi ga amarini mo kagami de jibun o mite narete iru' to i~tsu te, don'na on'nanoko o kyohi suru yō ni jiko tōsui. GAH! Kare wa tada futtō watashi no chi o, watashi wa wazuka 1-bu okurete iru nimokakawarazu, kare mo watashi no kōgi, 1 no ro wa bun osoi!" I exclaimed.

John and America were confused but Japan-oni-san was surprised.

I heard Japan-oni-san mumble something. "Do not worry Tokyo-chan, dandere's like him will open up..."

I sighed and jumped when Philippines but alcohol on my cheek, which had a bleeding scratch.

"You do not go all Japanese on me! Now get. back to the topic, what do you remember when Juan did this?!" Philippines yelled.

She scares me sometimes.

"Dude, calm your tits.." America mumbled.

"What did you say?" Philippines asked. I think her hair turned into snakes.

"Nothing!" America replied, raising his hands in defeat.

"I remember being half awake, hearing two voices. One sounded like England, but more cheery. The other sounded like Juan, but monotone." I replied.

"Monotoned? Cheery? Are you sure you weren't just dreaming you were half awake?" America asked.

"I wasn't.. Maybe. Well, I did here Juan's voice while yelling with worry... It doesn't make sense!" I exclaimed.

I've had enough.

"John!" I exclaimed while pointing at John. "Tell Naru I'm going to my room." With that, I ran to my room and went to sit near the window. It doesn't make any sense! Juan made me fall asleep but... It can't be him!

That guy can't even kill a damned fly!... If you don't piss him off. I sighed. Maybe I should just make tea. I went out my room and went to the kitchen. When I was at the stairs, I was pushed off. I rolled down and got a glimpse of the culprit... Juan? I hit my head at the bottom and blacked out.

**Oliver's P.O.V.**

Heehee~! That was fun! I hid behind the wall and watched as everyone gathered.

Ohhh!~ Her wig fell off! Such joy~!

Ohh! Do I see blood? I wonder if I can sneak some!

Ah~! What a joy, What a joy! She might die of blood loss! Hmm~! Maybe I'll get some of her blood and make cupcakes!

La la la la~ what should I do next? Hmm~! Try to do the same thing to another person and get their blood?

Oh What to do, what to do?

Hmm~ I think I'll go back to base and make some cupcakes!

I sneaked out through the window and started to skip back home. Andres' counterpart's body is so agile! Once I got home I went to Andres' counterpart's room.

"Andres~! I'm ho- AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed like a little girl once I saw him. "ANDRES?! What happened?" I'm one step closer it to wetting my pants.

**John's P.O.V. **

I walked to base with Kiku, Alfred and Maria-Clara. Once I opened the door, Kazuya looked at me.

"Where's Mai?" Kazuya asked.

"She said she is going to her room. I think-" I was cut of with a crash or a thud. We ran to the staircase and saw a girl with long black hair and her head is bleeding.

"Tokyo-chan! Call the 911, hurry!" Kiku said. America got his cellphone and called 911.

Wait... There's a wig right there...

"Kiku, by Tokyo-chan, do you mean Mai?" I asked, surprising everyone.

"H-Hai?" he replies.

Everyone was so surprised.

"Wait, why would Mai wear a wig?" Monk asked.

"ERRR- B-Because, um.." America said, trying to think of an excuse.

"Well?" Monk asked, demanding an answer.

"THE AMBULANCE IS HERE!" Maria-Clara said. The paramedics came in with a stretcher and put Mai in.

"This isn't over." Monk said as we followed the paramedics.


	6. Chapter 6

**WARNING: OOC **

* * *

**Japan's P.O.V. **

I leaned against the white walls of the hospital, biting my nails. Tokyo-chan.. Tokyo-chan... Tokyo-chan...

"Dude, are you okay?" America asked.

"You guys haven't answered my question yet!" the man with long brown hair asked.

"What question?" I asked.

"About Mai wearing a wig." The man with long brown hair said.

"Why are you wearing a wig?" I asked.

Laughter filled the air after that question was asked.

"I'm not wearing a wig!" The man with long brown hair exclaimed. "Now answer the question!"

"So, you're a hippy?" I blinked in confusion.

The laughter grew louder as the man with long brown hair appeared in the corner.

"I'm not a hippy..I'm not a hippy..I'm not a hippy... I'm not a hippy... I'm not a hippy... I'm not a hippy... I'm not a hippy..." He kept repeating, sulking in the corner.

"Kiku," Naru said. "Please answer the question."

"Ah, yes.. That's because-"

I was cut off suddenly when the door opened, the doctor coming out.

"Who is a relative of the patient?" The doctor asked. That doctor is the same doctor from my country!

"I am.." I whisper.

The doctor looked around and his eyes stopped on Naru. "Ah, you must be the patient's brother!" He walked up to Naru.

A vein popped.

"No, but he is her relative." Naru said While pointing at me.

"Oh I'm sor-" He stopped in the middle of his sentence.

I had the aura of Russia-kun when he is angry. I was glaring at him and was showing the middle finger to the doctor. I opened my mouth to say something.

* * *

**Kawaii: Who knew Japan would ever show middle finger! :/**

**Lovi: That's what he gets for hanging out with me e7e Ohohohohoho~**

Kawaii: NO! ლ(◉益◉ლ

**ლ He got it from hanging with me!**

**Lovi: **◉益◉** NO**

**Kawaii: YES! \(030)/ **

**ARGUMENT TO BE CONTINUED!**

* * *

**Oliver's P.O.V.**

"A-Andres, love, a-are you alright?" I asked.

He just replied with a grumble as he picked out the shards of glass.

"Who did this to you?"

He didn't answer, but just kept picking out the shards.

"A trespasser." the ghost replies in an indefinite grumble.

I fold my arms, puffing my cheeks. "Isn't it as obvious as it is, Ghost? I'm asking who specifically did this to him!"

"A blonde priest." he replies.

"A blonde priest?" I parroted. A blonde priest...

"Yes, a blonde priest." he replies.

"How old did he look?" I asked.

"Nineteen..." Andres mumbles.

Nineteen, hm? I don't recall seeing anyone unless... " , we're going to take what's ours, right? We're all going to take their places, right?"

"How many times must you ask that?" he hisses.

I flinched.

"You are going to get your places, you will get EVERYTHING back!" he growled.

"Even if it feels wrong..." Andres mumbles.

"What did you say?!" the ghost snapped at Andres.

"Nothing." Andres snaps back.

"D-Don't fight!" I say.

"Listen! You are getting your places, even if we see blood!" he growled. He's getting scary-er.

* * *

**Japan's P.O.V. **

The doctor just left and we were all in Tokyo-Chan's room.

"Now answer my question! Why is Mai wearing a wig?" The hippy asked.

"Well you see..." America-san started. "Err- PHILIPPINES'S GOT THIS."

"Er... Uh... Um... KUYA SPAIN YOU HAVE THIS!" Philippines exclaimed.

"Q-Que?! Roma you have this!" Spain exclaimed.

"Wh-What the hell? Potato Bastard, you have this." Romano said.

"Italy."

"Wh-Wha-What?! Why me? Fernando!"

"Huh?" Fernando-san looked confused. "K-Kuya Japan, you got this!"

"E-Eh?!" I stuttered. I cleared my throat. "Well.. you see.. Tokyo-chan originally has black hair because..."

All the countries faces turned pale, there expression said: Japan, what are you doing? JAPAN.

"She was teased for black hair!" I exclaimed.

All the countries' faces changed to: Wtf?

"When she was younger, she was teased for her black ankle-length hair for everyone had short, brown hair! Everyday, she would stay under a tree and pray for a friend..." I said, feeling the sparkles and spotlight on me. "So, she suddenly decided to collect the legendary 10 red-rubber balls to get a wish from the magical dragon girl!"

"Isn't that ripping off Dr**** B*ll Z?" I heard Philippines-san mumble.

"I think I know were Ate Tokyo's imagination came from..." Fernando mumbled.

"True that." Philippines mumbled.

"A-Anyway, the dragon girl gave her a wish, a wig to hide her long black hair. IT surprised all of us!" I cannot continue this lie.

"You just ripped this of from Dragon Ball Z!" The man with brown and (some) white hairs exclaimed.

"Well, I just watched it from the internet. You must have watched it on TV, hippy." I said, sending the man to the corner.

"Look! Tokyo-chan is awake!" Philippines exclaimed.

"I'm awake yeah, but it's not the end of the world." Tokyo-chan said. "Japan-oni-san, where is my wig?"Tokyo-chan asked at the wrong time.

All countries except me face planted. I just sighed and face palmed.

* * *

**Andres' P.O.V**

I leaned on the railing of the balcony. Is what we're doing right...? "Come out, I know where you're hiding."

I heard him 'tch' like always, coming out of the shadows. "I'm surprise you could even sense my presence." Diego said.

"Let me guess, you were about to "save" me?"

"Precisely." he said, walking next to me.

_Annoying,_ I thought. "Go away, I'm not in the mood to see trash like you."

He glared at me and I just rolled my eyes.

"Andres~ Diego~" The devil himself wanted to be sent to hell by me.

"Why must you people come...!" I hissed.

"Aww!~ Don't be like that! Here, I made you some cupcakes!" Oliver beamed.

"**** off. I don't want any of your goddamn brownies." I spat.

"They're _cupcakes_." Oliver huffed. "They're not even poisoned! Just a small special ingredient that I think you might like!" he giggled.

"Let me guess, blood?" I said, annoyed.

"Yup!~" he beamed.

"For the _last_ ****ing time Oliver, I am _not_ a vampire." I snapped.

"But you barely got out, and your teeth are sharp, and-"

"Would you just shut up?" I interrupted.

He huffed again, not wanting to give up.

* * *

**Tokyo's/Mai's P.O.V. **

What's wrong with them. At the corner of my eye, I saw SPR. Oh!

"We have a perfectly good explanation." I said.

"Oh yeah? Does it involve a dragon girl, collecting the ten rubber balls and a wig appeared due to a wish?" Monk asked.

"I rest my case." I replied.

"Anyways, do you have any idea who did this to you?" Naru asked, his arm crossed. Oh yeah.

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelllllllllllllll llllllllllll..." I dragged, digging through my memories. "No"

Everyone face planted as Juan came in the room with flowers.


End file.
